<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fem-BoyMax by Ironcastle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539260">Fem-BoyMax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcastle/pseuds/Ironcastle'>Ironcastle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bondage, Crossdressing, Incest, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcastle/pseuds/Ironcastle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi  recently installed a “personal relief” program on Baymax in hopes of curbing his raging teenage hormones. What he didn’t count on was Baymax’s AI expanding. It was only natural the program would try and serve everyone in the household and using both his and Hiro’s search history seemed an obvious next step. What happened next was simply a matter of efficiency.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tadashi sighed back aching as he opened the door to his bedroom. Rubbing his weary eyes he yawned softly, exhaustion and stress on his latest project weighing heavy on his shoulders as he turned to his bed and spotted Baymax.</p><p>Only, something was incredibly different. Tadashi’s eyes went wide as he examined Baymax’s new form. A thin lithe figure with thick thighs and a ridiculously round ass bent over as it looked back over its shoulder. Baymax slowly shook its ass, teasing Tadashi as he admired its sheer black fishnet leggings, tight little thong and skimpy crop top. </p><p>Tadashi swallowed feeling his pants tighten as Baymax turned around crawling on all fours as he realized the shirt read ‘Boy slut’ in chaotic heavy metal letters. Baymax’s new face  had thin, smooth features with glossy black lipstick framed by soft brown curls cascading down its shoulders. Looking at it’s new face Tadashi realized it had a slight resemblance that nagged at the back of his head as it placed a single hand on his chest and slowly pushed him against the door flattening him firmly onto the wooden frame.</p><p>“Does it please you Master? I’ve made some adjustments to the personal relief program based on your search history. Relevant terms: Crossdressing, Femboy, Goth, Asian, Blowjobs, Power Bottom, Little Brother.”</p><p>Tadashi’s breath caught, as he realized it looked just like Hiro. Heart hammering his pants became painfully tight as he heard his own kinks read aloud in Baymax’s newly altered sultry, robotic tones . His stress and tiredness burning away only to be replaced by a dizzying, powerful arousal that filled his head.</p><p>“U-uh yeah! I-it’s great! How did you? I mean it’s amazing but you’ve done so much on your own.”</p><p>Baymax’s hand stopped against Tadashi’s thumping heart slowly flipping as it smoothed against his heaving chest. Baymax’s thin soft fingers continued, sliding down his chiseled pecs, toned abs and into Tadashi’s tightening jeans</p><p>“Would my Master like to see my... OTHER new programs?”</p><p>Powerful, warm fingers gripped Tadashi’s rock hard erection through his underwear as a sharp gasp escaped his lips.</p><p>“A-ah!! I guess there’s no time for testing like the present!”</p><p>————</p><p>Hiro’s heart pounded, thunder in his ears as he felt Tadashi’s thick cock throbbing in his hands. Was this a dream? He’d woken up to a soft shaking eyes fluttering open as he realized he’d been swaying his hips. The next few minutes were dream like, his body moving on its own, words escaping his lips that weren’t his own and now he found himself gripping his insanely hot older brothers cock through his jeans.</p><p>A set of words popped up in the corner of his vision accompanied by a small chime.</p><p>[Personal Relief Program: Baymax has found a way to regulate both of your hormone levels based on your search history Hiro. Relevant search terms: Crossdressing, Big Cock, Sloppy Blowjobs, Anal Creampies, Big Brother, Bondage, Domination]</p><p>It was only as Hiro felt himself kneeling down his hand slipping from Tadashi’s jeans did he catch a glimpse of himself in the tall mirror hung on their bedroom door did he understand. His head overwhelmed by, confusion, panic and the overwhelming heat of raw lust dominated his mind as he unbuttoned Tadashi’s jeans. </p><p>Trapped inside Baymax like a full body costume it guided his hands expertly flicking open the button and tracing a finger across his brothers swollen bulge. Hiro’s heart pounded, mouth watering as he felt his lips form the next sentence his arousal making him dizzy as his own erection pressed painfully against the tight sheer thong.</p><p>[Commencing Dirty Talk Program]</p><p>“I want to suck your fat, delicious, fucking cock Tadashi. Make you grunt, and groan as your manly cock fucks my pretty little mouth until you fill my slutty little throat with your thick load. I want you to cum deep inside my hot little mouth and make me choke on your fucking seed. Can you do that for your little brother?”</p><p>Hiro froze heart pounding as he looked up at Tadashi’s towering figure. The seconds dragging into an eternity as he stared up at his massive muscled figure, only to watch him slowly undo his zipper and reach in. Tadashi’s cock sprung free, a monster covered in thick veins and a perfect throbbing head bobbing centimeters from Hiro’s trembling lips as Tadashi curled his fingers into the Boymax’s hair.</p><p>“Well.. since you asked so nicely.”</p><p>Hiro’s heart threatened to burst from his chest as Tadashi gripped his hair Hiro’s heart leaping as he wondered if he could even fit such a monster inside of him..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiro trembled looking up at his older brother. Years of fantasizing, endless nights touching himself and using his toys as he thought of his stupid older brother. Daydreams of slipping under his desk and teasing him with his mouth, making Tadashi gasp and sweat, moaning as he struggled to focus on his nerd school video calls. And now here he sat, kneeling as his hands stroked Tadashi’s hardening shaft.</p><p>How did Baymax do this? Of course Hiro had added himself into the program, widening the parameters was a simple mattter of minutes. Definitely needed to add self-learning and adaption to the subject. Hiro’s mind flashed as he remembered his search terms. The math suddenly adding up as Tadashi’s hand gripped his hair. If two users preferences could be satisfied at the same time Hiro’s program would make it happen.</p><p>*”Oh my god what the fuck have I do-“* Hiro’s thought are cut short as Tadashi’s cock slips past his lips. The hot salty head throbbing to life inside his mouth snapping him back to reality. Hiro whined softly as his mind goes numb with arousal.</p><p>Sensing his distress Baymax activated vibrating softly stimulating Hiro’s sensitive cock as it presses into the tight thong. White hot pleasure engulfs his mind as Tadashi rolls his hips forward sinking more and more into the boys clenching throat with every thrust. Tadashi’s cock twitching with every gasp, and choking sound as Hiro feels his throat expand tears rolling down his cheeks, a mixture of white hot pleasure and pain as his throat starts clenching down onto Tadashi’s cock.</p><p>———</p><p>Tadashi groans as he rolls his hips again fucking into his slutty little toy as he pants heavily head swimming with arousal. The soft velvety throat clenching on his cock feels way better than anything he’d ever managed to build before. A brief thought flickered at the back of his mind to pull up the update log as he pulled out a long sloppy trail connecting his massive cock to Boymax’s gleaming lips. His eyes widen as he watches it sputter and gasp, the simulated choking making his cock throb as he marveled at the complexity of the simulation. </p><p>This was unlike ANYTHING he’d even hoped of ever programming. Hiro’s features stared up at him, reminding him of the possibility the little brat had messed with his bot. No harm in taking it out on his carbon titanium alloy copy he figures as he grips it by the hair again. The pale white latex like material seeming to flush as he slapped his cock against its pretty little face.</p><p>“Mmmm, you look so pretty with my cock shoved down your little throat. You’re just the perfect little toy to pump full after a long hard day huh? You want this fat fucking load... little brother?”</p><p>Tadashi hesitated slightly, the words reluctantly leaving his mouth as he pretended to deny himself how much Hiro’s features turned him on. He hated it but lately Hiro had grown, those perfect pale legs, and sweet innocent little face entered his thoughts almost daily as he jerked off. Thoughts of guilt gnawed at him though, shreds of doubt remaining as he paused cock hovering in front of Boymax’s pink cheeks.</p><p>Thoughts instantly wiped away as it moved its head forward swallowing his cock again. The pleasure was too much, Tadashi’s eyes rolled back as he grabbed the boy’s head with both hands and ruthlessly began fucking into it. His breath quickened, a shudder of pleasure wracking his body as he felt his balls churning quickly approaching his peak as the sounds of the boy gulping on his thick shaft filled the small room.</p><p>———</p><p>Hiro’s throat was on fire, his head exploding in arousal. Being used by his Older brother like a little fuck toy after being talked to like a dirty little slut had him reeling. His throat opened more easily, Tadashi’s massive cock fucking into it mercilessly as Baymax increased the vibrations on Hiro’s twitching cock.</p><p>Too much, too much it was all too much. Hiro’s eyes fogged over as Tadashi grunted pounding into Hiro’s abused like an animal as Hiro struggled and gulped on the sweaty shaft. The pre teasing Hiro turned him on even more as he felt Tadashi’s orgasm approaching a single thought screaming through his head.</p><p>PLEASE. CUM IN MY THROAT TADASHI. FILL YOUR SLUTTY LITTLE BROTHERS THROAT WITH YOUR FUCKING LOAD.</p><p>Tadashi roared pushing Hiro’s head down deep as his wish was answered. Tadashi’s cock pulsed hard inside Hiro’s throat. The strange new sensation pushing him over the edge as his older brother fired off rope after rope inside of him straight down Hiro’s throat. </p><p>The vibrations, Tadashi’s strong rough hands and the merciless vibrations on his own poor throbbing cock made Hiro’s vision go white as he had his own orgasm. The thong erupted with spurt after spurt of Hiro’s load as Tadashi grunted, moaning as his balls churned out pulse after pulse of thick hot spunk down his little brothers throat.</p><p>[Orgasm accomplished. Releasing control, how would you rate your care?]</p><p>F-five stars Baymax. The thought stuttering through his head as he felt himself being pulled off, the softening shaft sliding out of his throat as it pulsed again filling his mouth the thick salty spunk pouring out of his lips as it overflowed Hiro’s soft lips. Coughing, sputtering, drenched in his own orgasm that painted his slutty outfit Hiro gazed upwards from behind Baymax’s mask. Tadashi fully satisfied as he grinned down. So fucking smug, so fucking HOT.</p><p>Hiro stood his motions his own again as he gripped Tadashi by the collar Baymax enhancing his strength as he tossed Tadashi onto the bed.</p><p>“W-whoa HEY BAYMAX!” Tadashi yelped as Hiro easily tossed him his spent cock flipping comically as he was unceremoniously flung onto his bed. “You need to calm down!”</p><p>Hiro’s eyes narrowed his voice mixing with Baymax’s as he crossed the room, stepping up onto the bed as his smaller figure towering over Tadashi. Leaning down he gripped Tadashi’s collar again as he brought him inches from his face.</p><p>“What I NEED.” Hiro growled as he ground his hips back his ass sliding against Tadashi’s slick shaft as he trapped it between them. “Is your cock. Inside of me. Now.” </p><p>Tadashi’s eyes went wide his cock rapidly swelling to life again as Hiro ground down again loving the feeling of his older brothers hardening shaft squeezing between his soft cheeks, his eager hole throbbing at the thought of taking Tadashi’s monstrous length. Gripping it by the base he shifted his weight up, standing as he teased Tadashi against his hot, eager little hole. </p><p>Tadashi’s cock already fully hard as Hiro teased it against his soft eager hole before cocking his head as he stared down.“I’m not done with you yet.”</p><p> Tadashi swallowed, hard, as his cock throbbed in his younger brothers firm grasp  at the complete mercy of Hiro’s newfound identity. Boymax, the femboy who was gonna fuck his nerd brothers brains out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiro looked down, Tadashi stared back a look of sheer list on his eyes as the older man struggled in Hiro’s grasp. The sheer strength Baymax lent Hiro made his head swim easily pinning Tadashi as he ground his ass against his hardening length. Reaching back he slipped it between his perfect cheeks and tight thong, shuddering as the hot slippery cock ground against his hole.</p><p>“Is that what you want? To fuck a robot that looks just like your little brother you fucking nerdy perv?” Hiro cooed as he rolled his hips dragging his soft cheeks along Tadashi’s length forcing a series of gasps from his older brother.</p><p>“A-ah! Yes! Baymax! Initiate anal! Execute! Uhhh fucking go go gadget boy pussy AHHH-“ Tadashi hissed as Hiro rolled back squeezing Tadashi’s aching cock between his own abs and Hiro’s soft slick ass.</p><p>Hiro laughed looking over his shoulder at Tadashi’s panting reddening face as he grunted desperately before cling his hips as Hiro teased him still unaware his little brother was playing him like a Human Gamebox.</p><p>“I think it’s YOUR turn to be the toy Tadashi.” Hiro cooed as he gripped the veiny massive cock squeezing it firmly as he gently edged out a drop of thick pre.Hiro shivered as Tadashi moaned deeply begging for relief as Hiro finally lined him up to his hole. “Game on big bro.”</p><p>Hiro jerked his hips down as Tadashi’s length popped into his tight ass. “FUCk!” A mixture of pain, ecstasy and lust making him dizzy as he slowly rolled his hips up and down stretching himself on Tadashi. Tadashi was begging pleading as Hiro half grinned half grimaced as he continued sinking torturously slow moving his hips in little circles.</p><p>Tadashi moaned hips jerking, grunting bucking as pleasure wracked his body twitching as Hiro’s tight ass milked his needy cock. Hiro’s soft hands reached down rolling Tadashi’s plump swollen balls in his hands as he fucked back onto him causing white hot tears to form in Tadashi’s eyes. “Oh goddd. Pl-PlEaAsE! I need to cum!! FUUCK BAYMaAaAX!”</p><p>Hiro couldn’t believe how good Tadashi’s cock felt. It was massive, every pulse, every vein every white hot inch seemed to melt into him. Hiro’s tongue lolling out as his eyes roll up lost in momentary bliss as he gasped out. “O-oh big brotheeeer your cock feels so FUCKING GOOD!” Picking up the pace he begins slamming down his round ass slapping hard against Tadashi’s hips. A harsh, wet and incredibly erotic tempo filled the room as it joined their chorus of incestual pleasure.</p><p>Tadashi groaned, his balls churning, his cock aching. His mind almost going blank as he feels his orgasm building Hiro hammering down on bro his hips as the boy’s tight ass fucks him mercilessly. “Ah FUCK YES, YES IM GONNA-“</p><p>[Inhibiting orgasm. Cause, search history term:denial (Tadashi) edging (Hiro). Deactivate when ready.]</p><p>Tadashi’s cock pulsed a shiver wracking his body just as he felt something snap around the base of his cock. Hiro grunted momentarily lost in his own pleasure as Baymax deployed the cock ring from inside Hiro’s hole. Tadashi screamed. It was too much it felt too good but the relief just wouldn’t come.</p><p>“A-AH n/not yet big brother I-I’m so close!!!”<br/>Hiro pounded down desperately pounding down as Tadashi’s cock hammered again and again into Hiro’s prostate. The pressure building until it was almost u bearable. Minutes, hours, time seemed to simply not exist as they fucked like animals Hiro’s orgasm building, his legs shaking as he fell back bracing himself on Tadashi’s shoulders as finally he screamed out. <br/>“I-I’M CUMMING!!”</p><p>Hiro’s orgasm exploded, his cock unloading through the thong as his hole clamped down. Finally the ring clicked, beeping before Tadashi’s cock snapped it off his balls unloading a torrent inside of Hiro as he roared. His hips couldn’t stop moving as he moaned Tadashi’s thick hot seed filling him up from the inside as Hiro felt his warmth, his pleasure his seed get pumped into him. His went fuzzy, drunk from his own orgasm and the sheer euphoria of feeling Tadashi’s massive load being dumped inside of his own tight hole.</p><p>Hiro moaned, grinding down as Tadashi whimpered, tears rolling down his face as his cock continued unloading in a seemingly eternal series of orgasms. “H-Hiro I-I can’t..” Hiro groaned rolling forward as Tadashi’s cock pops free of his tight ass a stream of thick teen spunk spilling onto the bedsheets.</p><p>Hiro shuddered again feeling Tadashi’s thick nut roll down his ass and legs spilling from his tight hole as he chuckled as he whispered back to Tadashi. </p><p>“Don’t be mad but it’s me Tadashi.” Baymax’s head split open falling to the side with a small hiss as Hiro’s head emerged remarkably sheepishafter what he’d done. “ But Fuuuck bro that was SO hot. I’ve ALWAYS wanted to do something like that a-and I think you did too! Why else would Baymax do this?”</p><p>Silence deafened him, shame and embarrassment burining at his ears as he turned around. “Tadashi? Tadashi what are you-“ Hiro finally saw Tadashi head back, practically drooling eyes shut as he snored peacefully chest heaving as he’d instantly passed out simply overloaded after his monstrous orgasm.</p><p>[Hiro’s second orgasm achieved. Hormone levels returning to normal. How would you rate your care?]</p><p>“Humm 5 stars Baymax. Oh and Baymax?”</p><p>[Yes Hiro?]</p><p>“Don’t do this again without me asking, but save this program. I think I have a few more ideas and a little more fun I’d like to have with it.”</p><p>[Of course. Please call me whenever you are ready..]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My 2nd work. Really tried editing it a lot more and cutting down or breaking up my descriptions to make it easier to read. Please let me know if the concept got across as it’s something I’ve found insanely hot and would love to explore in later chapters if it works out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>